sk8er boi,
by doubletime twins
Summary: Edward’s a sk8er and Bella does ballet. They are neighbors and both hate each other, but when Edward gets in trouble and has to join the school dance contest. What happens when they get partnered together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, we are gonna try out this new story, as you know its called sk8er boi, **

**Edward's a sk8er and Bella does ballet. They are neighbors and both hate each other, but when Edward gets in trouble and has to join the school dance contest. What happens when they get partnered together?**

I finished my warm up and went out on the balcony to practice the routine I've been working on. Hitting the play button on my cd player I walked outside.

"What are you doing" I heard my jerk of a neighbor scream. His window was right across from mine.

"Dancing Edward, honestly can you mind your own business" I leaned on the railing.

"Well can you turn down whatever you have playing"

"Okay then" I walked into my room, as I was about to turn it down, I decided not to and turned it up. I walked back out onto the balcony and started trying different dance moves.

"I thought you said you were turning it DOWN" Edward screamed.

"I was gonna but I don't think I will" this was normal, me and Edward were always fighting, he was a skater and I was a dancer, we never seemed to get along.

"Bella, are you out here" Alice was here, she had come early like always. Her and rose were my sisters and we had been dancing since we were three years old. We have competed in dance contests since we were four.

"I'm out here" I called into my room.

"Oh there you are Bella, so what have you come up with so far"

"CAN YOU TALK A LITTLE QUIETER, I CAN'T HEAR OVER YOU TWO" Edward screamed.

"Sorry, but we have to practice, but you can always shut your window"

Edward didn't say anything but slammed his window shut,

"Sorry Alice, which do you think we should do this year, ballet, modern, lyrical, or hip hop?"

Rose then came out of my room and said, "I think we should do hip hop, now I brought some costume magazines" she held up a stack of about four costume books.

We sat down on my bed and started flipping through the magazines, about twenty minutes later we got up and went downstairs. Charlie would be home soon and we needed to get dinner ready, well more I needed to get diner ready. Rose and Alice couldn't even make toast without catching the toaster on fire.

Charlie was our dad, he was the chief police of town so he was rarely home, our mom died in a car crash when we were about ten.

I decided on making something easy, I put water on the stove to boil and got the spaghetti noodles.

"Bella, some one is on the phone, _demanding _to talk to you" Alice called from the living room. Who would be calling me?

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, he refuses to talk to me" that is weird; she brought the phone in and handed it to me.

"Hello, is this Bella?" the voice on the other end of the phone said

"Um, yes, who is this?"

"Its mike" oh god, he has had this stupid crush on me for over a year now. When would he get it through his head that I don't want to date him? Even worse he was on the football team and a stuck up jock who only thinks about himself.

"Where did you get my number?" I demanded.

"Edward, really Bella it wasn't that hard." oh my god, I'm going to kill that guy. His mom and my mom used to be great friends, we were best friends who told each other everything before to, that was until I was about seven and he found out I was taking dance lessons and he said I was going to be some preppy stuck up chick if I didn't quit. And I never wanted to quit, so that friendship ended. So of course he knows my number.

"Whatever mike, I gotta go" I didn't wait for him to say anything I hung up, threw the phone on the counter and walked out to talk to rose and Alice.

"I can't believe him" I screamed as soon as I got in the room.

"Who, what did who do" Alice asked.

"Edward, he gave my number to mike! I can't believe him!"

"Oh my god! Hey is something burning" rose asked. Oh my god, the spaghetti sauce, I forgot completely about it. I ran out and turned the stove off.

"Looks like we aren't having spaghetti tonight" I said to myself. Rose and Alice were standing right behind me.

"Hi girls" Charlie called, crap he was home early.

"Hi" we called back in unison.

"Who caught something on fire" he asked coming in the kitchen. Rose and Alice pointed at me and said my name. Charlie looked shocked.

"I was a little distracted, I gotta go for a minute, I'll be right back" I left the kitchen.

"Bella, where are you going" Alice asked.

"Just to the store real quick, I'll be right back" I ran out the door, I wasn't exactly going to the store; I had to make a little stop first. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Oh hi Bella, I haven't seen you in a while, how are you" Esme asked giving me a hug.

"I'm fine, I was just wond-" I was cut of by HIM calling "is that the pizza guy"

"No Edward" Esme said back "no what did you need?"

"Actually, I need to talk to Edward" she looked at me in shock, then said, "Edward, Bella needs to talk to you" I heard voices talking and then Edward was at the front door, Esme had already left.

"What do you want" he asked rudely

"I wanna know why you gave mike my number, he is never gonna stop calling my house now!" I screamed

"He asked if I knew it and if he could have it, it wouldn't be very polite of me to tell him I don't know it. That would be lying, and I was raised not to lie."

"that would be like me giving Tanya your number, you know how many times she asked me for it, but I didn't give it to her because I knew it would bug the crap out of you, and then you would take your anger out on some innocent person, who would most likely be me" we were screaming now, I could hear laughter coming from around the house.

**Okay that's all for now, but we will continue this story. Tell us what you think, unless you think we should stop writing, cuz that would be mean and we don't go around telling people they should stop writing when they worked really hard on a story. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Then this massive guy came out of the room Edward came out of. He was huge, like 6 foot 3inches. **

"**Hey Edward, what did you do to make your girlfriend so angry. And how come you never mentioned her before?" the guy asked.**

"**I'm not his girlfriend" "she's not my girlfriend" we screamed at the same time. **

"**Alright eddy, chill if you don't want to tell us fine then, I'll let you two work out whatever you're fighting over, then when you are done arguing you can come watch the rest of the movie with us, what's our name anyway"**

"**Dude, this is my neighbor, not girlfriend."**

"**My name's Bella by the way. I just came over to ask why some one over here gave my phone number to some idiot who won't leave me alone"**

"**Oh you mean that mike guy. Oh Eddie that's low. This is the girl that he was talking about stalking before"**

**My eyes went wide "what" we both ended up screaming. The guy looked at me "yeah, he was talking about it one day at practice, he was all like 'oh I followed this girl home last night…' and yeah he's such a freak. Why would you do that Eddie, poor Bella here might have to move out of the state to get him to leave her alone" the guy came over and picked me up into a hug. I couldn't breathe.**

"**Um…..I can't….breathe" I said gasping for air**

"**Oh, right sorry" he put me down, "I'm just going to miss you so much bells"**

"**I ju8st met you, I don't even know your name"**

"**Oh, sorry my names Emmett and you already know Eddie. Jasper get out here" then a tall guy with blonde hair walked out. "And this is jasper. I'm Eddie's cousin and this is jasper my neighbor, we grew up together and in first grade when jasper moved here he became our friend" this guy talked faster than Alice when she had sugar.**

"**Ok then, well umm yeah…bye"**

"**Wait, is everything alright between you and Eddie, I mean we don't want him to be a grump all afternoon" Emmett said grabbing my shoulder as I was about to leave.**

"**Edward, how come you never told us you had a girlfriend" jasper asked.**

"**FOR THE LAST TIME, ME AND EDWARD NEVER HAVE NOR WILL DATE!" I screamed**

"**Sorry" Emmett mumbled.**

"**Bella what are you screaming about" Esme called from the kitchen.**

"**Nothing mom, just Emmett and jasper making her a little angry that's all" Edward said. Emmett and jasper looked confused.**

"**Are we missing something" jasper asked.**

"**Yes, me and Edward used to be best friends, we were really close, but then Edward found out that I was taking dance lessons and got all mad at me. Then the friendship ended and we've hated each other ever since" they nodded while I talked, but when I finished Emmett continued nodding. A few seconds later he looked around "oh you finished your story, it's so sad, got any memories to tell us about, hmmm"**

**I looked over at Edward who looked annoyed, this could be interesting, "yeah actually, let me tell you about this one time, we were about six years old and it was really hot out, and we were bored, so after begging my dad to let us use the hose we got it out and filled up like sixty water balloons. Then we started our water balloon war. But when I was running, upraising Edward slid in the mud and got covered head to toe in sticky gross mud" we laughed at it, even Edward.**

"**I remember that, I wouldn't let him in the house and Bella had to wash him off with the hose" Esme said coming out of the kitchen. We started telling all these memories from when we were young, then I realized that it was almost nine o'clock.**

"**I gotta go, maybe tomorrow I can get my house number changed" I said, Emmett gave me a hug before I left.**

"**Bella, where have you been? We were all so worried, dad was about to send out a search party for you, you were gone for like two hours" Alice said after attacking me in a bone crushing hug.**

"**I'll tell you later. But right now, I'm gonna go get ready for bed, I'm tired" Alice looked sad because I wouldn't tell her anything and she knew something was up. But I ignored her and went to get a shower.**

**After my shower I put on some shorts and a y-shirt, turned on some music and went out on the balcony. I experimented on some different dance moves. I had been working on this dance for a few weeks now. I wanted it perfect and complete before I started teaching rose and Alice since they caught on so fast. **

"**Honestly, can you do that somewhere else" I heard him shout across the yard. I looked over and saw three guys sitting in the window. Edward looked annoyed; Emmett and jasper looked shocked, my face turned red.**

"**Bells, that was so cool" Emmett said before shutting the window.**

"**Well that was embarrassing" I said walking back into my room.**

"**What was embarrassing Bella" Rose asked, I looked up and saw them sitting on my bed.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, um continue to tell us what you think, or if you have any song ideas for them, it would be helpful. But yeah anyways…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. You guys are awesome. We got like 40 emails about favorite author, story alerts and stuff. Then there are all the reviews. And in two days we got almost 200 views. So we decide to be good little angels :] and write up this chapter.**

"Umm…"

"Who were you talking to Bella" Alice asked.

"No one, just myself, anyways, what are you guys doing"

"You told me you were going to bed, and I come in here to find you out on your balcony talking to some one. I bet it was her secret boyfriend. Why didn't you tell us about him Bella, what's he like?" of course, Alice would jump to stupid conclusions.

"Alice I don't have a boyfriend, why do people keep thinking that"

"I only asked once, who are 'they' are they like his parents or something" Rose asked. Oh my god what was up with everyone?

"It's no one; I don't have a boyfriend, this 'they' you are talking about must be your imaginary friends"

"She's trying to keep it a secret, I'm gonna go tell dad!" and with that Alice ran out of my room.

"Uhhggggg" I screamed falling back on my bed.

"What's the matter Bella, did you break up with your boyfriend, or are you bummed that we found out about him" I smacked rose with a pillow, she giggled then left.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE" Charlie yelled. Stupid evil pixie like sister, I knew we should have traded her in for a puppy but no, 'we have to keep your sister, so quit putting her in a box they would always tell me.

I slowly walked down the stairs and past Alice, who had an evil grin on her face. I walked into the living room and found Charlie sitting on the couch, with the TV paused. Great

"What's this I hear about you sneaking around with some guy?"

"Dad, no, I'm not, it's just, just-"

"Who is he? I wanna meet him, how old is he, what are his grades like, what grade is he in, what's his name, can he drive" Charlie was throwing questions at me

"I'm not dating anyone, it's just Alice and her evil little ways" I said

"She told me, that her and rose found you out on your balcony talking to some one, and I wanna know who it was"

"Fine, I was just talking to the neighbors"

"You mean the cullens"

"Yes dad"

"I thought you didn't like them"

"I don't, I was out dancing and he asked what I was doing. Can I go back to bed now, please dad please" I gave him my best puppy dog face, he finally gave in and I ran pat Alice, who now had shock all over her face, and into bed. That night I had the weirdest dream, I was dancing with Edward, and rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were all watching us. When we finished we won the dance competition and then we all got on a plane and flew out to g o on some dancing competition show thing.

.beep…beep…beep…beep…

I smacked the alarm until it turned off. "Bella come on get up, I laid out your outfit for you, it's in the bathroom, come on sign ups for the dance competition are today" I looked over and saw Alice skipping around the room. I Took my shower and changed into what Alice set out for me, which was a black studded jean skirt, and a purple and black checkered army shirt with black flats.

"Bella are you dressed yet?" Alice asked from the hall.

"Yes" she skipped in, handed me and iced coffee and started working with my hair and make up.

………………………………......... :] ……………………………….............................................

Classes went by horribly slow, and today was the last day of the semester, so that means tomorrow we get all new special classes, so I won't have my cooking class any more, I'll probably end up with something like gym or woodshop, or some other class I could horribly hurt myself in. but now we were sitting in the gym, a lot of other students were sitting in here to, most were sitting in small groups on the floor.

"Swan, come here" I heard coach f. yelled, since Alice and Rose hadn't showed up yet, I knew it was me. She had a really long name that like no one remembers.

**Edward's POV**

"It wasn't me, you can't prove I did it" I said, but they didn't care, I was dragged into the gym, which was full of people. Why these people were here after school, I have no clue.

The principal started talking to coach what's her face. Then she turned to me, then yelled across the gym "swan, come here" swan, oh please don't be Bella, I looked up and saw her walking this way,

"Yeah coach"

"Who's all on your dance team this year" dance team, oh god no, help me please.

"Just me, Rose and Alice, like always"

"Well meet your new team mate" Bella looked over at me

"Welcome to the team, Edward" she said my name in disgust

"Whatever"

"Follow me" I followed her across the gym, but then she tripped, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back up.

"Thanks" she blushed and continued walking, why did she blush, but then again she looked pretty- oh stop it Edward this is Bella we are talking about…

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, um continue to tell us what you think, or if you have any song ideas for them, it would be helpful. But yeah anyways…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella walked over and sat down on the floor cross-legged. She sat there doing nothing.**

"**Umm… Now what?" I asked, she looked up at me and sighed. **

"**We have to wait for my sisters to get here, Rose and Alice"**

"**Okay then" I sat down on the floor across from her, it wasn't silent in the gym, but there was an awkward silence between us.**

"**Hi, Bella, what are you doing here, this is for dancers" a high pitched voice behind me said. I turned and saw this really short girl standing net to an average height girl with long blonde hair.**

"**Hi guys, Edward is here because he got in trouble and has to do this'"**

"**How are we supposed to win now, it has to be only us, like every year. This is our family thing; others aren't supposed to join us." The short girl droned on and on.**

"**Alice calm down, Edward, this short complaining girl is my sister Alice, and this is Rosalie" I nodded ad stood up.**

**We talked, barley, but some, then a person came around and gave us a paper to fill in about our team.**

"**Okay, Edward. Come over to our house at four, we will practice, and then eat a little bit, whatever healthy food. You are gonna have to eat healthy foods from now on. No candy or sugary snacks at all. You have to stay in shape. But then after we eat, we are gonna practice some more. We should finish practicing at our eight thirty. This will be the same ever day. Except Saturday, we start at six, then we practice until lunch time, after lunch, we take a half hour break, to rest our legs, because they do start hurting. Then we go back to practice until dinner. We don't practice after dinner though. We use the rest of the night to do whatever we want. Is this all understood, if not tell me and I will tell you again" Alice said. Wow that girl could talk fast, I was lucky I could keep up with her.**

"**Yes, that is all completely understood, but practice everyday. Isn't that a little much" Alice glared at me, I'll take that as a no**

"**Actually Alice, how about instead of practice, we could just work on filling out all these papers, and decide what to do" Rosalie suggested.**

"**That's a good idea rose, alright Edward, be at our hour at four o'clock sharp, not early and defiantly do not be late, well earlier you show up the earlier we can start." Bella looked confused, **

"**Alright, see you at four" I walked out of the gym and headed to my car.**

………………………………**........................E&B………………………………............................................**

"**I'll be back later mom" I said running down the steps, I had ten minutes but I didn't want to see Alice angry. She was scary enough as is.**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**Just out with some friends, I'll be home before 9"**

"**Alright" as I was about to walk out the door jasper and Emmett stepped in front of me? Why did they live here again? Oh yeah, Emmett really wanted to because he didn't want to follow his mom and dad around as they moved place to place. His dad worked some job where they move a lot, jasper just lived here because, well I really don't know why.**

"**Where ya going Eddie" Emmett asked.**

"**Just out" I tried to step around them.**

"**With your girlfriend" jasper said, were they dumb I already told them she wasn't my girlfriend.**

"**No just with some friends"**

"**Which ones" Emmett asked**

"**Does it really matter?" **

"**Yes, I'm afraid it does, we don't want you going and hanging around the wrong people do we" jasper said. I looked at my watch, five minutes.**

"**I'll tell you when I get home, bye" I ran out the door and into Bella's house. The door was open, and the only car in sight was a yellow Porsche (they share a car in this story)**

**I got inside and found a staircase right by the door. "Bella get your skinny butt back here" I heard Alice scream, followed by loud footsteps, then a door slamming. I walked out of the front hallway, I guess you could call it that and into what I guessed was the living room. The walls were covered in pictures of girls in these pink and white and blue frilly skirts. Then there were pictures of the girls in brightly colored pants and skirts and hats. It was all really weird. There was a wall by the TV that had shelves covered in trophies and ribbons.**

"**Bella, I will get some one to break this door down if you don't open it" Alice screamed again. Followed by a loud no I will not open the door! I laughed quietly at them. **

"**Bella come one, Edward is probably waiting outside on the porch, now will you come out of the bathroom" crap, was I supposed to wait outside**

"**Are you convinced that I don't need to dress up" Bella asked**

**:"fine, but tomorrow I get to pick what you wear"**

"**I don't know if I like that idea"**

"**Bella just come out of the bathroom, Alice quit trying to dress up Bella, at least for today anyways" I heard Rosalie say.**

"**Fine" then I heard the footsteps coming down the stairs, **

"**Ahhh" some one screamed. I came around the corner and found Bella lying across the bottom steps and Alice and Rosalie laughing. Bella was wearing sweatpants and a school shirt, while Rosalie and Alice were in shorts and some funny lookin' shirt thing.**

**Then they noticed me.**

"**Edward, I'm surprised, you're here on time" Bella said standing up.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, um continue to tell us what you think, or if you have any song ideas for them, it would be helpful. But yeah anyways…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay we are gonna clear some stuff up for ya.**

**Why did they randomly put him in an all girl's dance team?**

**It's not an all girl's dance team, it's a school wide thing for boys and girls from pre-k up to senior year. Plus I guess I should have mentioned they had the smallest team, and since you can only go up to six members they stuck him with the girls.**

**is this like 'step up' the movie?**

**I don't know, I've never seen the movie, but if you all think that is like step up, then I guess it's like step up. And we have been told that before.**

**Why did Edward hate Bella when he found out she did dance?**

**It was explained some in the earlier chapters, well he thought that she would turn into a snobby stuck up cheerleader girl, no offence to any cheerleaders out there. But then he got all angry and started yelling at her and she got med, and then they got into this big fight and the friendship ended and Edward became a skater.**

**If anyone has any other questions feel free to ask. **

………………………………..................................E&B………………………………..................................

We all stood in the stairway in silence, then finally Bella walked by me and Alice and Rosalie followed. I followed them out into a smallish sized kitchen. Bella turned around and stopped at a door.

"we are gonna go down here" she pointed to the door behind her. It was tall, and dark.

"what's behind the door, outside, basement, broom closet" I wanted to know what was behind the door. What if they locked me in the broom closet and told my parents I got hit by a bus or something. That would be horrible. Bella shook her, "just walk down the steps" she pulled the door open and flicked a light switch, okay good it wasn't a broom closet. It was a dark and skinny stairway, we had to go down the steps single file. We got downstairs and Bella flicked n another light switch.

We were in a room with white walls, and a hard wood floor, the walls were covered in mirrors, and in one corner there was a carpeted area with a desk, cabinet, mini fridge, and a stereo system.

"this is our dance studio, now sit down on the floor, do you want water, or and apple or something" Alice asked.

"no thanks" I sat down on the light purple carpeted floor, Alice and Rosalie sat in chairs and Bella sat on the desk.

"okay, so now what" I had no clue what to do, I had never danced before.

"first of all, we can't have just one guy on our dance team, we are gonna need and even number," Alice started.

"so do you know any two guys, who would be willing to dance with us" Bella finished. I wonder, jasper and Emmett, I could make them do this to get back at them for saying Bella was my girlfriend. I looked over and saw all three of them staring at me with wide eyes, waiting for my answer.

"actually, yeah, can I go call them and talk to them. Maybe they will come over"

"alrighty, do you need to use our phone, cuz if so, it's right upstairs by the TV, you can't miss it, it's hanging on the wall" Alice jumped up.

"umm, no thanks, I'll just call them on my phone, I'm gonna go upstairs to talk to them, okay"

"Alright, but don't take forever, I wanna show you some of our warm ups that we do today, that way you will know them for tomorrow" Alice was now jumping around, flipping through a book, that I would guess holds Cds.

I walked back up the steps and pulled out my phone, leaning against the counter tops I called Emmett.

"Hello" jasper voice said on the other end.

"Jasper? Why do you have Emmett's phone?"

"He told me to answer it"

"okay, well put the phone on speaker so I can talk to the both of you"

"alright" it was silent for a second "IT'S ON SPEAKER PHONE EDWARD!" Emmett screamed.

"no need to yell, I can hear you just fine talking normally"

"sorry Eddie, so what's up"

"alright, could you come next door, the white house, big tree out front, yellow Porsche and sometimes a police cruiser in the driveway"

"why are you there, wait that's that girl Bella's house right" Jasper asked.

"yes, listen I'm over here with her and her sisters, now they would really like it if you came over"

"why, I'm busy playing this game, I'm on level 12 and have a new high score" Emmett complained.

"come on guys, please"

I could hear them whispering to each other on the other end, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"alright Eddie, BUT if we do come over, you and Bella have to act like boyfriend and girlfriend for a week" Emmett said. I really hate him when he does this.

"ok, fine, get over here now"

"on our way," Emmett sung. "actually Edward, we are right out front, if you could open the door" jasper said. I hung up phone and made my way out to the front door, only to find Emmett and jasper standing with evil grins on their faces.

"follow me" they nodded and followed me out to the kitchen, down the steps and into the studio. The both stood in the doorway with shocked looks on their faces. I looked and saw Bella over in the corner flipping trough the book Alice had earlier and Rosalie was pulling up Alice's hair, how she did it I don't know because of how short her hair was. Alice looked up and smiled, after Rosalie was finished she stood up and made her way over to us, Bella and Rosalie soon followed.

"hi, my name's Alice and this is Rosalie, and this is Bella" Alice greeted them. It took the guys a few seconds before they finally said some thing.

"I'm Emmett." "and I'm jasper"

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, um continue to tell us what you think, or if you have any song ideas for them, it would be helpful. But yeah anyways…**

**Sneak peek at next chapter:**

**Alice's POV**

**I woke up to the sun rising at six o'clock exactly. After my shower I got dressed in my favorite pink leotard, white shorts, and purple leggings,. Charlie had already left, so I made a bowl of cereal and sat down on my bed to watch the news. Everything was going well, then I heard a loud scream, Bella's scream. 'I wonder what's happening' I thought as I ran to her room, rose right behind me. I flung the door open…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait, but you know, school and all. And all of your guy's stories.**

"BELLA" Emmett screamed and the next thing I knew I was off the floor and could barely breathe.

"Emmett….can't …breathe" I choked out, i looked over at rose and Alice, Alice looked overjoyed while Rose was glaring at me, what on earth did I do!

"oh, right, sorry Bella" Emmett set me down on the floor, and clapped his hands together. "so, girls would you care to explain to us why me and my brothers are here in a room full of mirrors and why two out of three of you are wearing funny clothes"

"Emmett, I thought you guys weren't brothers?"

"we aren't. Emmett just likes to say that" Jasper said.

"anyways, you guys are here, because we are participating in a dance contest and we need to even it out, three girls, three guys" Alice explained staring at Jasper the entire time.

"whoa, whoa, hold up, dance contest, Eddie why are we in a dance contest" Emmett asked. Jasper was staring back at Alice.

"they just told you" Edward said back.

"but couldn't they be just them three, why do WE have to?"

"because I got in trouble for something I didn't do and now I'm stuck doing this, and you guys are doing it with me, this is where I was going today, not with my girlfriend"

"HA, SO YOU DO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, I KNEW IT! BELLA WHY DIDNN'T YOU TELL ME A FEW DAYS AGO?" crap…now what, and what is with all these people jumping to conclusions

"Bella is not my girlfriend, and neither is anyone else, so can we please drop it" Edward said. I looked behind me to see, Alice Rose and Jasper smirking in the background, beside me Emmett was to.

We talked for a little bit about each other. Then Alice decided to ramble on her little speech again.

"okay guys, be here by six am sharp, you need to wear sweatpants or something that's not jeans. Be prepared, first we are gonna go jogging, then we are gonna come back, eat a quick breakfast. Then we will come down here and do some more warm ups. After that we will teach you the basic moves, you will continue practicing them until you have them perfect. After that we will work on some harder moves, everything gets harder, do no complaining at all. We will have a quick lunch at noon. Then a fifteen minute break, then we work on our steps some more. Finally after six we will end the Saturday practice. And the muscles in your body will hurt really badly, so you might want to take a hot shower afterwards, plus you'll be all sweaty and gross. Any questions"

I was surprised they actually kept up with her, she talked like she only had a few more hours to talk them she would like die or something. The look on their faces was fear, shock, dread, everything along that line. They shook their heads and stood up, we said our goodbyes and they left. It was already going on seven o'clock, so I ran upstairs to make dinner. I put the meat on and got out the rest for tacos.

Dinner was quiet, Charlie wasn't home because he had to work late again, so it was just us girls, we talked about how funny it would be to see the guys try to dance and about different steps they would need to learn.

At around eleven o'clock we went to bed.

Alice's POV

I woke up to the sun rising at six o'clock exactly. After my shower I got dressed in my favorite pink leotard, white shorts, and purple leggings,. Charlie had already left, so I made a bowl of cereal and sat down on my bed to watch the news. Everything was going well, then I heard a loud scream, Bella's scream. 'I wonder what's happening' I thought as I ran to her room, rose right behind me. I flung the door open…

Bella's POV

I woke up to the stupid alarm clock screaming, it was only five thirty. "a few more minutes wouldn't hurt" I mumbled to myself and laid back down. Next I woke up to music, Alice must be making a new cd or something. I looked at the clock, crap it was already six thirty. The guys probably weren't here yet anyway. Still half asleep I got out of bed and stumbled towards the door when I tripped over something. That's funny, the floor was completely clean when I went to bed, I pushed the hair out of my face and saw a frightening sight.

"ahhhhhhh" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Edward what are you doing in my room, at six thirty in the morning" I said a little quieter. My door burst open and in came Alice and Rose. "how did you get in here" they screamed at the same time.

"Edward sat up and pulled headphones off his ears. So that's why I heard music. "you told me to be here at six, so I woke up at five thirty and came over here. The door was open so I came in and checked downstairs, only to find you weren't there, so I came up here and found you asleep, so I laid down and decided to wait for you to wake up." he explained.

"so where are the other guys" I asked, wouldn't they be here to

"they haven't woke up yet"

"okay, let Bella get dressed, then we can go get the others up" Alice said. Then they all left.

I pulled out my aqua colored Leo, which is short for leotard, my white shorts, and silver leggings. Alice bought me, her, and Rose each a matching pair, only Rose had a green Leo, and gray leggings.

**There ya'll go, hope you liked this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait, but you know, school and all. And all of your guy's stories.**

**Why didn't Edward know Alice and Rose?**

**They met when they were little, and they said that they thought boys were icky, and didn't want to play in the mud puddles and stuff. So he knew their names and that they were related to Bella, just he didn't know much other than their names because he ever really got to know them. I hope that made sense.**

………………………………**............................................................................................................................**

Alice's POV

Bella seemed happy as she walked down the stairs, holding onto the railing with a death grip. She pulled on her shoes, then stood up and walked towards the door.

"ready to go" she didn't exactly sound very happy about having to get up, but I knew she was used to it and it didn't really bother her.

"yep" I skipped up to her and we ran out the door, but then stopped outside, Edward came out and a few minutes later Rose came out with three water bottles.

"sorry, but we don't have anymore, so if you guys want something to drink, your gonna have to find it yourself" she handed me and Bella our water bottles.

"we better go get the other guys" Bella said.

"wait I have an idea, I'll be right back" I ran back into the house and up to the attic, hopefully they were still up here. I searched through a few boxes until I found them. I grabbed a bag and stuffed then into it and ran back downstairs. Once I got outside, everyone was starring at me. I didn't say anything but marched across the yard and into the guy's house. They followed behind me.

"what are we doing and what is in that bag" Bella asked pointing to the bag in my hands. I set the bag down and pulled out three megaphones.

"I thought we could give them a little wake up call" Bella and Rose grinned, grabbed the mega phones and we ran upstairs.

"their rooms are at the end of the hall," Edward said. At the end of the hall were two door, one door had Emmett's name and the other had Jasper's. we stood in a line and decided what to say.

"ALRIGHT BOYS, YOU HAVE TWO MINNUTES TO GET OUT OF BED. UNLESS YOU WOULD LIKE A COLD SHOWER" we then ran into the bathroom and got buckets of water to dump on them. It took the two minutes to get the buckets of water, I ran into Jasper's room while Rose ran into Emmett's room, Jasper was just now sitting up when I dumped the ice cold water on him.

"what the heck was that for" Jasper screamed about the same time Emmett did.

"we are going jogging in five minutes," I said before leaving the room.

"why did you do that" Edward asked as soon as I came out.

"let's just say, we've done this before when we stayed with our mom over the summer" Edward looked very confused.

About five minutes later Emmett and Jasper came out dressed. Although they still looked mad at us, Jasper glared at me, I looked back giving him my best I'm-sorry-I-didn't-mean-it-could-you-please-forgive-me look. He stopped glaring and we walked downstairs, Bella and Edward had already gone downstairs earlier. Rose and Emmett were still having a staring contest.

We looked around for Edward and Bella, who knew they had such a big house, it doesn't seem this big from outside. Finally we found them talking or some what talking in the kitchen. "Hello guys," I said stepping into the kitchen. Hey looked over at us but said nothing, I wonder what they were talking about earlier.

Bella's POV

"we should go downstairs, Em and Jasper aren't gonna be happy" Edward said quietly, I nodded and followed.

We walked into the kitchen, I'm surprised I still remembered my way around this house, but then again it really didn't change much.

"so what are we gonna do today" Edward asked and got something out of the cabinets. I looked at it, that food would not help. I knocked it out of his hands. He glared at me.

"what was that for!?"

"you can't eat that, you'll get all fat and slow, eat an orange or and apple"

"but-"

"Edward no, but I'm sorry you cannot et that, now how about an apple instead it will taste better and if you eat it I won't make you work as much"

"Bella, I'm not your three year old son. You don't have to bribe me"

"okay good, cuz either way I was gonna make you work as hard as us"

"Bella you really didn't change did you"

"no" I shook my head and the next thing I knew I was spinning around the room.

"Edward put me down, I don't like being lifted" I screamed and smacked him in the back of the head. He set me down on the counter. I gave him my best I'm-mad-at-you-so-don't-even-talk-to-me look, he just laughed and shook his head.

"what" I asked, he just laughed some more

"you know, your cute when your mad" wait did Edward just say that, I thought he hated me, oh well.

**There ya'll go, hope you liked this chapter!**

**Okay, you guys decided we should do some more chapter stories so here you can pick which you like better.**

**1.) Bella lives in the country side which her young adopted kids. The old farm house across the street has been for sale for a while. But then some guy and his sister move in. at he avoids her while Alice becomes friends instantly. But when Bella fiends out she has to go away for a few days, she asks Edward to baby-sit since Alice is coming with her.**

**2.)the last week of school Alice decides to sign up her and her best friend for a camping trip. It's for students only, and for eight weeks. When they get there they learn that they will be sharing a cabin with four other students. Alice thinks they are gonna have a great time, but Bella has other ideas, but then she meets who she will be living with for the next eight weeks.**

**So there you go, these are some ides, tell us which you like better, and if we get enough reviews, then we will write it, in maybe about a week we will have of these up, so keep an eye out for them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey's guys, **

**Okay! This is what story won the contest. BUM! BUM! BUM! (DRAMATIC MUSIC, DRUM ROLL)**

**Story 2 won, now if you guys have any name suggestions, that would be helpful because honestly I don't know what to call it.**

………………………………**............................................................................................................................**

Edward's POV

"your cute when your mad" I said to myself, Bella was staring at me. Crap did she hear me, I hope not.

"Bella, Edward, come on. It's time to go jogging" Alice said from the door way. Crap, how long had she been there, did she hear me.

"right behind ya'" Bella hopped down of the counter and left the kitchen. I followed but as I was about to leave Alice stuck her arm out in front of me, "what were you guys talking about, and why are you being so secretive?"

"I don't know what your talking about" I pushed past her, but she jumped on my back, literally.

"I know your hiding something, and if you don't tell me what it is then I'll force it out of you" ok this is weird.

"and how would you do that" I asked pushing her off my back.

"let's just say I have my ways" and with that she left the room.

Iu shook my head and walked outside, everyone was standing on the porch.

"so now that we all are here, what are we doing today" Emmett asked.

"to start off, we are going joggings." Rosalie said.

we started jogging down the road, I looked at the time it was going on 7, 6:48 to be exact. We continued jogging in silence for a while, the girls brought their ipods so they didn't mind. i looked at the time again, it was 7:23. I ran up to Bella and tapped on her shoulder, she pulled her headphones off, "how much longer are we going to be jogging" I asked. She looked at her watch, "until 7:45" what, that meant we had like20 minutes left.

Finally when we got back to her house it was 7:50. We jogged around town, three times!

"here" Bella walked to the fridge and pulled out a bag of strawberries and a pitcher of water.

We all snacked and talked, until Alice stood up. "okay boys, it's time to learn the basics, but first us girls are going to show you our usual warm up."

We walked downstairs, the girls set their water cups on the desk, then pulled out these weird lookin' shoes an put them on. Alice and rose went out to the middle of the room and faced the mirror. Bella went over and put a disk in the stereo, then ran out and stood Beside Alice, we moved over to the carpeted area of the room, which was good thinking considering as soon as the music started they started dancing around and doing all these dance moves, it was crazy. I looked over at Emmett and Jasper for a minute, they looked as shocked as I did. It was hard to watch them because they were constantly moving. Finally the song ended. They looked over at us with our shocked faces, they laughed.

"don't worry guys, your no where near that level. Now come here" Rosalie said. We walked out to the center of the room, the girls each placed us somewhat near the back. They went and stood in front of us.

"okay guys, now, you'll need to watch your feet, our feet, and yourself in the mirror. What ever we do, you have to do to. Let's begin." Alice said. How was that possible. Luckily Emmett asked for me.

"I'm confused, it's not like I have three eyes, how can I watch my feet, your feet and myself in the mirror at the same time. It's like physically impossible"

"don't worry Emmett you'll learn" Rosalie said. Yes, because that helps so much.

"okay, for starters, we need to learn exactly how flexible you guys are, touch your toes" Alice said. That was easy. "without bending your knees" Alice added.

"good. Let's do some more. It's time for crunches" Bella turned on some music and they started doing crunches on the floor. Bella sat up, "boys, crunches" we nodded ad did the crunches with them. After about twenty we stopped. "now push ups" Rosalie said. We did the push ups to twenty.

"you guys are good at keeping up" Alice commented.

"but now it's time to test your balance. Get up on your toes, and put your arms out to the side like this" (if anyone can help with dance terms, I know some but I can't spell them) Bella said.

The girls stood up on their toes, feet together and held their arms out to the sides. We tried, I don't know how they could stand like that and not loose their balance. They looked back at our hopeless attempts and laughed.

"don't worry boys, you'll have more practice later, but now it's time to learn some steps." Alice said.

"this is first position" Bella said, she put her heels together, and her toes angled outwards.

"this is second" Rosalie moved her feet apart, her toes still angled outwards.

"and third" Alice stood and moved one foot where the heel was in the center of her right foot and her toes pointed outwards, her left foot stayed straight.

"fourth" Bella moved her left foot out in front of her.

"and lastly fifth" Rosalie pulled her left foot back to where her left heel met with her right toes.

"but that's only the feet, arms have their positions to" Alice said.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, the new story is up. It's called cabin 14 in case you haven't read it yet.

**Bella's POV**

**We taught the most of the basic steps, then we moved on to try and teach them a simple dance. They were actually catching on pretty quick. Which surprised me since it took me almost three weeks to learn this dance, but they learned it in a few hours.**

"**I think we worked hard enough for today. Let's have dinner now." Alice said.**

"**well Bells, what's for dinner" Emmett asked.**

"**vegetable soup." I answered. Emmett made a grossed out face,**

"**Don't worry Emmett, it's not that bad. Our mom used to make it for us all the time, then she taught Bella how to make it. It's like the best soup ever" Alice said, she still had so much energy in her, I wonder if she was secretly a vampire and didn't need to sleep.**

"**will there be bread with it?" Emmett asked, I nodded and he ran up the steps, but apparently forgot to open the door and ran right into it. "I'm okay" he yelled back down the steps.**

"**Alice, Rose. Would you mind helping me set the table" we walked upstairs, I poured soup into six bowls and Alice and Rose helped me carry them out to the table.**

"**Bella, I forgot to tell you, there's a dance tonight, don't worry you don't have to dress up. It starts at eight, which gives us only two hours to get ready, boys, you're going to. So go home take a shower and then come back over and we can all go together."**

**Once everyone finished eating, Emmett ate four bowls of soup in the time it took all of us girls to eat one bowl, Jasper and Edward ate two bowls of soup.**

**The guys left and Alice dragged me upstairs, as I got a shower Alice picked out my outfit. I got out and found that lice had put my outfit along with my shoes in the bathroom. I had white shorts, and a purple tank top, with purple converses. Alice came back into the bathroom and pulled my hair up into a pony tail, then did my make up and stuck a smiley face pin at the hem of my shirt on the right side.**

**Again, Alice and Rose were wearing the same as me just Alice had pink and Rose had green.**

**The guys were waiting downstairs,**

"**to the jeep" Emmett said pointing towards the door. But then Charlie walked in.**

"**girls, where are you going, and who are these,…people" Charlie asked, he apparently didn't like the idea of three guys in the house with his daughters, with us dressed the way we are, he probably thought we were dating them. Which he didn't like the idea of us dating either**

"**daddy!" Alice squealed and ran to hug Charlie "how was your day at work"**

"**it was just fine"**

"**that's good, Bella made soup, it's in the fridge, and daddy, would it be okay if we went out with some friends, we'll be home before ten thirty. We promise" Alice gave him the puppy dog look.**

"**Alright, have fun girls" of course, Alice always could get us out of trouble.**

"**to the jeep" Emmett said again as soon as we got outside**

"**do we have to take the jeep" Jasper asked. **

"**yes, now everyone, in the car" Emmett took of and jumped into the jeep, literally jumped in to it.**

**We walked over and climbed in, but it only sat five people, I ended up having to sit on some one's lap. Alice wouldn't let me, cuz she said I would flatten her like road kill, which I slapped her for. So I ended up sitting on rose's lap as we drove to town. I didn't want to sit on Edward's lap, not only Emmett, but probably everyone else would hold it against me, but mainly Emmett, since he already insists that I am Edward's girlfriend.**

**As soon as we go to the dance, Alice took off inside. We followed but couldn't find her, so we stood in a group somewhere near the middle of the room. About five minutes later Alice came back, smiling like she had a brilliant plan in mind. We danced to some of the songs the do had playing, the guy said**

"**alright, up next is skater boy, going out to Bella Swan and Edward Cullen"**

**The song started, **

_**He was a boyshe was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punkshe did ballet What more can I say? **_

**Wow Alice picked a song that sounded like us**

_**He wanted hershed never tell secretly she wanted him as well **_

**Woah, hold up, who ever siad I liked edward**_**But all of her friendsstuck up their nose they had a problem with his baggy clothes He was a skater boyshe said see you later boy he wasnt good enough for her She had a pretty facebut her head was up in space she needed to come back down to earth five years from nowshe sits at home feeding the baby shes all alone she turns on tv guess who she sees skater boy rocking up MTV she calls up her friendsthey already know and they've all got ticketsto see his show she tags along and stands in the crowd looks up at the manthat she turned downHe was a skater boyshe said see you later boy he wasnt good enough for her now hes a superstar slaming on his guitar does your pretty facesee what hes worth? He was a skater boyshe said see you later boy he wasnt good enough for her now hes a superstar slaming on his guitar does your pretty facesee what hes worth? sorry girl but you missed out well tough luck that boys mine now we are more than just good friends this is how the story ends too bad that you couldn't see see that man that boy could be there is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside He's just a boyand i'm just a girl can I make it anymore obvious? we are in lovehaven't you heard how we rock each others world Im with the skater boyI said see ya later boy ill be back stage after the show Ill be at a studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know Im with the skater boyI said see ya later boy ill be back stage after the show Ill be at a studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know **_

**That was different,**

"**okay, this is you guy's new song. Oh, we should dance to this song for the competition" Alice squealed, I looked over Edward, he was laughing, while I on the other hand was blushing like crazy.**

**Alright everyone, that's all for this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

HELLO THERE FRIENDS! It's time for the next chapter,

**The dance was finally over, nut Alice MADE me dance with Edward, for every single slow song that played, but at least it kept that creep mike Newton away. Now me, Rose, and Alice were watching movies, I was laying on Rose's legs with my legs over the side of the couch, while Alice was curled up in Charlie's chair. After about the halfway through the second movie there was a knock on the door, I looked up at Rose, who looked over at Alice who looked at me. **

"**fine, but your coming with me" I said getting up, Alice paused the movie then followed me and Alice to the door, we opened it to a surprise. Emmett, Jasper, And Edward were standing at the door.**

"**uh, …hello" I said**

"**Hi Bells, I'm so glad to see my baby sister" Emmett said giving me one of his bear hugs, I choked for air and he let me down.**

"**Em, she's not your sister" Jasper said, Emmett rolled his eyes "not technically, but I adopted her as my sister" Emmett threw his heavy arm around my shoulder, "see don't we look alike"**

"**suurrrrrrrreeee" Edward said, "now, one reason we are here, is because you never told us if we are having practice tomorrow"**

**I looked over at Alice, she usually decided when we practiced, Rose picked songs, I made up the dance, and we all picked costumes.**

"**nahh, we can do something else tomorrow" Alice said. Works with me, the guys were probably thanking god in there heads.**

"**PARTY" Emmett screamed,**

"**shhhh. Our dad is sleeping right upstairs" I whisper/yelled**

"**our parents are going out of town and since we don't have practice tomorrow, we are having a party!"**

"**actually they are my parents Emmett, you aunt and uncle" Edward said, Emmett ignored him**

"**yay, when is it Emmett?" Alice asked. Of course she would be happy about the party, I looked over at Rose who was staring at Emmett. That's a first time in a while she actually stared at a guy.**

"**6 o'clock tomorrow night" **

"**ok then we can hang out until around 3, then us girls will have to get ready, who's al coming by the way?"**

**Alice asked.**

"**a bunch of people we go to school with" Emmett said like it was obvious. Even more great, can't you just see the excitement radiating off me.**

"**alrighy, night guys, we should head up to bed" Alice said. Quickly waving to the guys then shut the door.**

**The next day…**

"**Bella, wakey wakey, rise and shine" Alice said from my door. I pulled my blankets over my head and rolled over, Alice came over and ripped the blankets off, the cool air hit my legs, I jumped, "Alice" I screeched as fell out of bed, greeted with really loud laughing.**

"**I'm so glad you told me to get the video camera, we should make a movie of Bella's accidents" Emmett said, I looked over to see, not only Emmett but Edward, Jasper, and rose all standing in the doorway.**

"**ugg" I groaned standing up, the blushing when I remember what I was wearing, short purple shorts with hearts, and a red tank top.**

**Chapter, whatever this number Is, is done, now review.**

**Now just yesterday, me and Ally were getting our dace pictures, but we ran out to the car to get something to drink, we ran across the street not looking and over to the car, but there was a bunch of kids we go to school with standing like right beside our car, they started staring at us and whispering, then we ran into the car door. So that was really weird, but oh well.**

**Until next time, **

**Ashley and Ally**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO THERE FRIENDS! Here's the next chapter, sorry we couldn't update or internet didn't work. But it's back now, yay!**

I looked over at the clock, seven in the morning. Great, I pushed past Alice and saw everyone staring at me, it was really creepy. I walked past the staring group in the doorway to the bathroom, I brushed my hair and teeth. I walked back to my room to get some clothes, I guessed Alice was going through my closet, but when I walked over I got a bigger surprise.

"Edward, what are you doing in my room! Better yet, why are you going through my clothes?" I screamed. He turned around and held up a pair of skinny jeans.

"how do you wear these?" he asked very confused.

"one, they are Alice's jeans, why they are in here I don't know and really don't care. What I really wanna know is why your in here" god I hope he didn't find my old diary, or really anything.

"I was… bored?" I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way and dug through my closet. I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans, and an old t-shirt with my old dance school's logo on it. I took a quick shower and got dressed, dried my hair, and left the bathroom. When I got back to my room Edward was sitting on my bed reading, my notebook.

"what are you doing?" I asked cautiously, he looked up.

"this book, its full of pictures, and funny words. Hey did you draw these?" he turned the notebook around. It was full of steps, pictures of different moves, some I had drawn others were cut out of magazines or off the internet.

"umm, yeah some of them. Why are you going through my stuff? Again?"

"I don't know" he said like it was nothing. I shook my head and walked out of my room, but stopped dead in my tracks in the hallway, spinning around I went back into my room. I marched over to my head and threw my hands on my hips.

"yes?" Edward asked.

"OUT!" I screamed pointing to the door.

"okay, okay" he got up and put the notebook down and walked out of the room. I followed quickly behind, slamming my door in the process.

We walked downstairs and as soon as we stepped into the living room Emmett jumped up and asked "Bells, what happened to you? There was a lot of screaming, Eddie what did you do to make my baby sister so mad?" I laughed at Emmett, I know he was being serious but it was still funny how he acted like my big brother.

"I swear I didn't do anything"

"alright, Bella we planned to go out to breakfast" she looked over my clothes "and you defiantly cannot wear that, come on." she pulled me upstairs, and started going through my closet. Ignoring her I sat down on my bed and started looking through the notebook Edward had earlier. I hadn't used it in several years. Most of the moves we already knew how o do, but there was a few we hadn't bothered with. 'maybe we could use some of these' I thought turning a page.

"Bella, I found the perfect outfit for you" she held out a dress that came to just above the knees,, it was white with light pink stitching along the neckline and a light pink ribbon around the waist.

"Do I have to dress up, we are only going out to breakfast"

"yes Bella, we all are, even the boys" Alice said back, "now get dressed" I sighed took the dress and changed into it. As soon I was done changing Alice and Rose burst in the door, wearing dresses close to mine, except Rose had a red ribbon and stitching, while Alice had yellow.

"sit" Alice and Rose said pointing towards my usual chair. Rose curled my hair while Alice did my make up.

About ten minutes later I was done, Alice gave me my shoes, light pink flats, I should have known. Alice pulled me over to the full length mirror, pulled out her camera and took a picture of the three of us.

"are ya done yet?" Emmett asked knocking on the door.

"yep, we'll be right down" Alice said skipping towards the door. She stopped about half way, grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind her, Rose was Already waiting by the door.

We came down stairs and found the boys in jeans and dress shirts. "where are going?" why do we need to dress up.

"not telling" Alice said plainly, tossed me my bag and waited by the door. We left the house, locking the door behind me, but when I turned around I slipped on the steps.

"ahh" I waited to hit the cement, surprisingly I didn't.

"really Bella, are dancers supposed to be really coordinated?" Edward asked. I looked up at him and blushed, "umm, most, just not me" I said quietly, Emmett started laughing in the background.

"Bella, fell down" he said laughing and pointing. How was old was this guy, honestly, you would think he was 4 until you heard his deep voice and saw him.

"whatever Emmett" I said standing up and walking toward the Porsche. Emmett stuck his arms out in front of me, I fell backwards when I walked into his arm, but fell into Edward who also fell over. We hit the ground. I sat up, "it's a good thing you were there, if you weren't' I would've hit the ground." I said laughing, now everyone was laughing.

"now, what I was gonna say was, we can't take the Porsche, it's way to small, we all won't fit. To the jeep" Emmett said excitedly.

**Chapter, whatever this number Is, is done, now review. And the dress, there's no pictures because it's one I drew in school on a piece of paper along with a bunch of others, so sorry, you'll have to use your imagination.**

**Until next time, **

**Ashley and Ally**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO THERE FRIENDS! Here's the next chapter, sorry we couldn't update or internet didn't work. But it's back now, yay!**

We mindlessly talked through out the ride to breakfast. About 15 minutes later we pulled into this really fancy diner,

"Alice, why are we here?" I asked, she turned around to face me.

"Because we needed something to do. And I don't think the guys want to do any dancing today. So today we all can have a break. Now let's go"

We got out of the car and walked into the building. There was a big chandelier hanging. Fancy light fixtures, paintings, and other fancy stuff.

"Name please" a lady asked.

"swan" Alice said back, the lady motioned for us to follow and lead us to a table by a window. Us girls sat on one side while the boys sat across from us.

"here are your menus, you waiter will be with you shortly." the lady passed out menus then walked away.

A few minutes later our waiter showed up. "hi, my names Kara. And I'll be your waiter for today. Can I get you anything to drink"

"I'll have an iced tea." she turned to rose "water please" then Alice "iced vanilla coffee" the boys all got coke.

I looked over the breakfast section of the menu.

_Belgium waffles: two Belgium waffles, maple syrup, toast and a bowel of fruit._

_Hot cakes: two pancakes, maple syrup. Hash browns or sausage _

_French toast: four slices of French toast, bacon, eggs_

_Breakfast platter: eggs, bacon, toast, sausage. Waffle and fruit _

I decided I would pick between those four. I wouldn't be able to eat the breakfast platter. After a few minutes I decided on the French toast.

"here are your drinks are you ready to order" Kara asked. The boys all got the breakfast platter. Alice got Waffles, Rose got the pancakes and I got the French toast. About ten minutes later the lady came back and gave us our food, we talked mindlessly while we ate. Then, about half way through breakfast my phone rang, I picked it up

"Bells"

"Jake, hi. How've you been"

"great, guess what"

"what"

"me and mom are comin up"

"really"

"yep"

"when"

"next weekend"

"I can't wait"

"me either, mom says I gotta hang up now"

"alright"

"bye bells"

"bye Jake"

"love you"

"love you to"

I hung up, Alice and Rose probably wanted to know why Jake called, Emmett and jasper looked confused, and well, Edward, he looked just plain mad. I wonder what's his problem.

**So that's it for this chapter, now we also have two new stories up, incase you haven't read them, here they are**

My Savior Bella is best friends with Edward and Alice, but her boyfriend hurts her, physically and emotionally. But no one know, and she won't tell anyone. And she deals with the consequences.

the Cullen household the hectic familyof Bella and Edward along with 7year old twins Dylan and Sebastian, and 5year old twins chelsea and Ava. then they have the rest of their crazy family, like their aunts and uncles and cousins. fights, screaming, laughing. crying and more

**Until next time, **

**Ashley and Ally**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO THERE FRIENDS! **

**Sorry for making ya wait so long, its just Thursday we had our last dance class, Friday was the rehearsal, then Saturday and Sunday we had the recitals that took all day. Yesterday mom had the computer so we couldn't do much, and tonight is our chorus concert. So don't think we're leaving ya'll. We'e just been really busy. But no fears we have a three day weekend the week yay! Then two more weeks until school is out. Now if over the summer we don't update for like a few weeks, that's just because our internet is out or because our cousin is up, so we don't get on the computer much. Just warning ya ahead of time.**

We ate chatted mindlessly through lunch, well, everyone except Edward, he seemed quiet and sorta out of it. I could tell that Alice and Rose wanted to know what Jake wanted, but didn't want to say anything about it since the guys were around. We finished dinner and the six of us paid for the bill, much to the guys dislike.

We got in the car and went back home,

"we're going to change, that way we don't ruin our god dresses" Alice yelled, and took off up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and followed her. I changed into tan shorts and a white tank top with cherries, since it was decently warm out, in the upper seventies, now to some of you that might not seem very warm, but here in forks where its wet and rainy about 98 percent of the time, it doesn't get that warm.

I walked down stairs, pulling my hair out of its bun at the same time, and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later the guys walked in.

"Hey Bells," Emmett said as he and Jasper walked into the kitchen.

"hey were are you going?"

"downstairs to practice some of them dance moves" Jasper said

"why"

"we lost a bet" Emmett said hanging his head

"we bet against Edward that when we get over here you'd all be still changing" I nodded and they went down stairs. Edward came over and sat down by me.

"so…"

"so what"

"so how long have you and Jake been together"

"what?"

"the guy who called today during breakfast"

I started laughing like crazy and Edward was looking at me like I was crazy, maybe I was but who cares.

"what are you laughing at?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Jake is my half brother, he's 8" I said still laughing. Edward frowned and looked embarrassed "he and my mom are coming up."

"BELLA, GET UP HERE I NEEED TO SEE WHAT YOUR WEARING" Alice yelled down the stairs. I groaned and ran up the stairs. Alice looked over my outfit, then at my hair. "turn around" I rolled my eyes and turned around. She ran her fingers through my hair, then pulled some of my hair up into a half up half down style.

"I like your choice in clothes Bella, did I buy that for you?" she asked

"no, I bought it a while ago"

She nodded, then rose came out of the bathroom, her outfit was similar, she had grapes on her shirt, I looked over at Alice she hadn't changed yet, but had a shirt with strawberries, and the Same tan shorts as me and Rose.

"Do you like making us wear clothes similar to each other"

"yep" and with that Alice skipped off to the bathroom.

"what did Jake call for earlier" Rose asked "yeah, what" Alice asked through the bathroom door.

"him and mom are coming up"

"Really" they both screamed at the same time. I simply nodded.

**So that's it for this chapter, now we also have two new stories up, incase you haven't read them, go check them out**

**Until next time, **

**Ashley and Ally**


	14. authors note

****

i know bummer, you all thought this was a chapter but sadly its not. i hate authours note's to... but you all need to know this way you'll nkow that we are not abandoning any of ya'll

now updating is going to be getting slower, our cousin is coming up in June and august so we aren't gonna be on the computer much, sorry, but July we can update, and since school is finishing well everything is getting pretty crazy. So yeah…

we'll try amnd update tomorrow since we have tomorrw off of school....


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, now we would have updated yesterday but our aunt, uncle and grandpa came up, then after they left our cousin came up, and she's like our triplet. So we got to see her, for the first time in like a little over a month, anyway we only get to see each other like every couple months. So we took a walk around town, and discussed our summer plans, we get out of school and start school at the same time this year, so we get to spend more time together. But yeah…**

After we changed I went and got my laptop while Alice and Rose got some magazines, when we walked downstairs the guys looked at us like we're crazy.

"we aren't looking at fashion magazines" Emmett said

We shook our heads, "don't be silly boys, we are gonna look through books, cds, and stuff for songs and costumes, we have like a little over a month before the contest." Alice said.

I sat down and started searching the internet, while Alice and Rose split magazines, the guys just stared at us.

"don't just sit there, do something useful and look through those cds, for a song we could dance to." Rose said pointing to a stack of cds we had against the wall. They got up and moved across the room.

"oh, girls look at these, aren't they cute" Alice squealed. I looked over. It was a tank top dress, and was white with pink swirls, it came down to just above the knees and flowed around them. It was cute, but I don't know about it, maybe we could do a Pointe **(in case you don't know, well for me its hard to explain, Pointe shoes are the ballet shoes with the hard toes so that you can stand on them, picture on profile)** dance to it, it could be all lyrical and graceful.

"keep that in mind Alice. She grabbed a sticky note and marked the page.

We looked for a few hours, that is until. The guys got bored, can we please do something else" Emmett begged.

"you could go and practice what we taught you earlier" Rose said, "or you could run out and get something for lunch" I suggested "OR they could watch some f the dances we used in the pat to win with" Alice said, the guys left to get lunch while Alice gathered up some of the videos.

"oh here, what about this" I said clicking on the picture to make it bigger. It had bright silver leggings, a short black skirt, and a bright pink shirt with you name written in glitter in the back, and a checkered pink and white tie.

"oh that's real cute, oh and we could use that one song for it, you know that one by metro station, seventeen forever" Alice said.

"that's a great idea Alice," Rose said.

"what about the guys though, I don't think they want to wear a skirt' Alice said. I clicked a few links and brought up black jeans, and a red shirt.

"that works, we can tell the guys when they get back, Bella print that picture out" I did as Alice said and printed it out. I taped it to a paper and wrote the name of the song we were using under it. Along with our names. **So that's it for this chapter, now we also have two new stories up, incase you haven't read them, go check them out**

**Until next time, **

**Ashley and Ally**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, okay I know before we said that her their mom died, but there mom plays an important part later in the story, she shes not dead, but very much alive, sorry if any of you were confused**

I put my laptop down and went downstairs to burn a cd, since we didn't have seventeen forever on a cd. I got the song stuck a blank cd in and hit the burn cd button, while it was doing that I thought about different ways we could do the dance. But it wasn't easy since I was in jean shorts, I ran upstairs to change but right before I got on the stairs, I was run into by Alice, "gosh Bella, I didn't see you, but you need to see this. She flipped open a magazine and showed me a picture of two girls, the front and back view of a costume. It had blackish gray pants, with gold belts hanging down, a shiny gold tank top and black mesh sleeves. And a black hat (I did my best to describe it, picture of it is on our profile though. )

"can we switch the costume to this please, Bella please"

"fine but what about the guys"

"black jeans, and a gold shirt"

I shrugged, "works for me."

"yay, go back to whatever you were doing" and with that she ran back upstairs, I was working on a few steps when the guys got back, along with Charlie.

"girls,!" Charlie called, I ran upstairs and found Rose and Alice coming downstairs.

"yes dad" we asked together.

"your mom called me today at work and said she signed you up for a dance contest down in phoenix, now its not until summer so you have plenty of time before that" we nodded and were about to go into the living room when Charlie stopped us again. "oh, and while I was going to get pizza for dinner I saw the boys there, so I asked them what they were up to and they said that you three sent them there for dinner"

"yeah see, we were working on stuff for the dance contest and well they got bored and Emmett got hungry, so we suggested they got out and get some lunch, they agreed and left." Alice explained. Charlie nodded.

**I know this chapter was short but I really wanted to get it up, and the costumes in the last chapter, if you want to see them you have to use your imagination, I made them up. Mainly combining different costumes that were at our dance recital. OH AND THE COSTUME THAT WAS PINK AND SWIRLY, WE FOUND SOMETHING LIKE IT ONLY ITS IN PURPLE.**

**Question time:**

**This is out of curiosity but what country are yins from, you can just write it in at the end of your review. But like I said I'm just curious, and if any of you guys are guys, well which one of you are.**

**Until next time, **

**Ashley and Ally**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey everyone, okay I know we haven't updated in like a while, but summer has things going a lot slower. Also we have been getting in trouble lately so yeah….**_

_The next day_

"_Bellsie, rosie allie. Come on we've been practicing for like a while" Emmett complained for the eighth time._

"_come on Emmett be a man." Alice said then jumped on his back. "now stand up and spin around" Emmett did as told and then sat Alice back down on the ground. "now see, that wasn't hard. Was it?" "not really"_

"_okay boys, let's start from the top" I said moving from my spot in the front of the room to the side. We decided we were going to be at a carnival, so we have to make card board cutouts and stuff. Alice and Rose were the only ones on stage to start. I come out then and they act like I control them. Then the guys come out._

_So far we had about 54 seconds done._

"_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8" I hit the play button and walked out to the middle of the room._

…_._

_We finished practice at 5 when Emmett was practically begging for dinner on his hands and knees._

"_can we go to our house? Esme makes great food. Tonight she's making meatloaf. Please Bellsie, Please Rosie, Please Allie"_

_We laughed at him but then decided to go. Right as we were about to walk out the door Alice stopped. "wait, we can't go over there all sweaty and stuff. Come on girls we have to change"_

"_I', sure Esme and Carlisle wouldn't mind" Edward tried reasoning with her._

"_no come on" she grabbed our arms and pulled us up the steps. She pushed us into our rooms and went to hers. I changed into my old torn jeans, a red shirt and my pirates of the Caribbean hoodie. _

_We walked next door and as soon as we walked in Emmett ran into the kitchen "MOMMY, I GET MY PLATE FIRST. OH WE HAVE SMASHED POTATOES TO. I WANNA EAT FIRST" we walked into the kitchen and found Emmett jumping around with a plate in his hands by the stove._

"_Emmett will you quit jumping around. Hi girls, he's always like this. Don't worry about him. Here help your selves" _

"_boys,, Carlisle won't be home until late tonight" Esme said as we sat down at the table. They nodded and went back to shoveling as much food as they could into their mouths._

"_so what have you kids been up to all day" Esme asked, more towards us girls._

"_they made do dancing all day. We had to pick them up and spin them around, and do all these jumping and running and uhhgg" Emmett complained. _

"_Quit complaining and be a man" Alice told him. For the I think it was 12__th__ time now,_

_Jasper poked his side "yay be a man"_

"_You have no room to talk boy, you complained all day to." Rose said, Edward was about to say something but Rose glared at him and they shut up and went back to their food._

"_sounds like you had fun. Oh is it okay if some of Carlisle's friends from the hospital come to the performance" Esme asked. We nodded._

"_what" the boys asked together._

_**Like I said during the summer chapters are probably gonna be shorter and slower. We have more things to do since there is no school, but we aren't ditching yins. I'm sure some of you know what I'm talking about. We start school up again on August 31**__**st**__** . **_

_**Until next time, **_

_**Ashley and Ally**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey, we are back with another chapter. I've said it before and i'm saying it again. We are both working on stories and i'm reading harry potter #7. I don't have much more to say. so on with the story.**_

**_Disclaimer: we don't nor ever will own these characters._**

"Bella, wakey wakey. Come on" I woke up to Alice and Rose sitting on the end of my bed. "come on its already, 7:30. We are going shopping today."

I groaned and rolled over, shopping my least favorite thing, well that and gym class. I'm a klutz when it comes to anything besides dancing.

"Come on Bella, if you don't get up we'll invite the boys over and watch a bunch of Renee's home videos of you" Rose said evilly. i sat up "you wouldn't, and besides you two are in them to."

Alice grinned, "but we know which ones have just you in them, like Bella's first bath. and hospital pictures and.."

"Okay Alice shut up. I'm getting up" i got out of bed and walked over to the closet, grabbed the first pair of jeans and shirt and went to the bathroom. When i came back out Alice and Rose were sitting on my bed holding a box labeled 'home videos.'

"Ready to go?" Alice asked, I nodded grabbed my shoes and walked downstairs.

We got to the car Alice started talking. "Okay, so there are only gonna be two groups using the stage. Everyone else is going to be using the dance floor they ar making. Now one group is going in the begining we are last, so we'll have enough time to set up the stage. Since our dance is taking lace at a fair we'll need food stands and stuff, which i left the guys in charge of building. We are going to get streamers, lights, make up, and glitter, oh, and paint. So that's what we are doing today, also we need to get a picture for our background and give it to the guy in charge so that our background will be ready." I simply nodded trying to take in everything she just Said, when we pulled into the parking lot of Kmart.

"Bella, your in charge of getting paint. He's a list of colors, you can get all these in the craft section." She handed me a list then turned to Rose "Your in charge of getting streamers and lights. And I'll be getting the glitter and make up." With hat she turned and left.

I looked down at my list, _Neon pink, green, red, orange, blue, aqua, magenta, yellow, midnight blue, violet, bright purple, glittery yellow and silver, electric green,and torquise. _Wow thats alot. I put the list in my pocket and walked back to the craft section.

"Hello miss, my name is katie, can I help you?" a store worker lady asked **(i have no clue what these people are called) **

I pulled the list out "yeah i need these colors of paint." her eyes widdened when she looked at the list. "right this way." she showed me to the paint section. I didn't know how much paint to get so i called Alice and she told me to get about four bottles of each color. So I did then went out to the car, they were already there waiting for me.

_**So heres this chapter, I have a paper and i'm working out the dance right now. i've listened to the first part of the sing about six times now.**_

**_did anyone watch Harry potter and the Half Blood prince yet? i did, i thought it was good, but they left some of my favorite parts of the book out, and the funeral. But other than that it was good._**

_**Until next time,  
**__**Ashley and Ally**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Heya, okay I know its been like forever since we last updated. But School started last week and its been well. So hope your school year has started nicely.**

A week later.

"Dad, do we have to go?" I asked, watching Charlie fix his tie. The town was holding some town birthday party thing, and Charlie wanted us all to go.

"Bella, I already told you. You are going, your not finding a way out of this." He said and walked into the bathroom. I sighed and walked back into my room. I really didn't own anything fancy. "ALICE!" She was much better with fancy clothes. She then came Into my room in a pale green, knee length dress. "I'm guessing you need something to wear" she stated, while I nodded. She nodded and left the room.

About five minutes later she came back in holding a deep purple dress. The top was decorated with black embroidery. It came down to right above my knees. The straps were thin and crossed in the back. After I put that on, she gave me little black heels, and a black sweater, that I could only were to and from there. She pulled my hair into a low ponytail and tied a purple ribbon in my hair.

"Bella, you look so pretty!" Rose commented from the doorway. I blushed and gave a small smile.

Rose was wearing a red dress with white polka dots. White lace was around the hem of the dress, and on the sleeves there was a little lace. She wore black flats and her hair in a bun. She looked like a five year old but also the seventeen year old girl she was.

"Girls, Are you ready yet?" Charlie asked from the bottom of the stairs. We walked downstairs to where he was waiting. When he saw us he sighed and shook his head, mumbling something to himself. Something along the line of we look to much like our mom.

About an hour later.

"Bella, did you see the size of that cake. Oh my golly its so huge, you could feed the entire state of Texas. Oh my gosh Bella look at that, the fire works start in like five minutes, come on we gotta get good seats" Alice said in a rush, bouncing around.

"geez girl, calm down. What did you do, inject sugar in your system?" I said holding her shoulders to keep her from jumping around.

"No but I did have three Dr. Peppers and a really big piece of cake. Oh and some potato chips. And an ice cream cone." She gushed.

"that's a lot of sugar, don't ya think" she shook her head, "okay lets go find somewhere to watch the fire works." We walked across the park and found a spot on the side of the hill. Rose and Charlie joined us in a minute, then the Cullen's sat down with us right as the fire works started.

After they were over we were sitting around talking.

"So, I was standing there and this person walks over to me and says, fish. Was like what are you talking about. And then the kid was like I have pet fish. And I was like okay that's nice. Then he's like do you have any pet fish. So I said no and the kids kicked me then ran away. I mean the kid had to be between 5 and 10 but still it was really weird" Emmett finished telling us his story and everyone sat in silence for a minute, Emmett was a really strange kid. I looked over and Alice was bouncing again.

"what is with you" I asked.

"I have to pee like a cow." she answered.

"A cow" Emmett asked.

"have you ever seen a cow pee"

"no"

"not a pretty sight, now where are the bathrooms"

"over there" she nodded then got up and ran towards them.

"She is one strange girl" Jasper commented,

"yea, but ya gotta love her" Rose said back. Jasper nodded "yea, I mean what?"

We all stared at him in shock.

**So now that school has started, updates school come about every week. (Remember we have quite a few stories to update) So yea.**

**Until next time, **

**Ashley and Ally**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Yins, okay so its Oct. 17, that means seven days ago was our 14 birthday. So happy b-day us. .**

"AWW Jazzie is in love" Emmett teased, Jasper threw a rock at him. "shut up."

"Its okay, we won't tell her, but you tell us. How long have you loved her?"

"you don't need to know that, now I'll be going to get something to eat" Jasper said, got up and left. "now what" Rose asked standing up.

"I don't know, Bella come dance" Edward said standing up, I looked up at him "what why"

"oh don't ask questions and don't say you can't dance. Just come" I shrugged and walked with him over to where people were dancing. "so, what's this dance contest like" he asked when we started dancing.

"Well, its pretty crazy, like six hallways are filled with dancers, girl dancers, from age 3 and up. The guys are kept in a separate place. It gets pretty crazy." He nodded.

"Hey remember that time in like ninth grade when I asked you out and you got all mad at me and aimed soccer calls at my face that entire week during gym, why did you do that any way." That was a good week, he was stuck being goalie. Ah memories.

"yes I do remember that. Why, because your friend told me you only asked me out because some other girl didn't want to go out with you"

"well, I'm not sure who told you that, but that was a lie. Back then I really did like you, a lot. But after getting hit in the face about twenty times I took a hit and got over you."

"Well, since you told me that,, I guess I'll tell you that in the eighth grade I really liked you"

"you did" I nodded.

"HEY GUYS" Alice screamed, I looked up and saw her standing across the field. She ran over to us, "Charlie wants to go home, he's tired. He wants us home to, not staying out late partying with guys" She looked up at Edward. Rose and Emmett walked up behind her, "Carlisle said the same, well he's not going home, but we have to" Jasper walked over, "my mom and dad told me I had to go home to. Good bye girls" he hugged us each. We hugged the rest of the guys, waved, said "Bye guys. See ya tomorrow," and walked over to the car and rode home with Charlie.

I got home, went to my room and flopped down on my bed. I was lucky, since Alice and Rose were a year older than me they had to share a room. Rose and Alice were twins, but since their birthday is in late November and mine is in early September we are in the same grade. I pulled out my old diary and walked out onto the balcony, switching on the radio and pulled out my fluffy desk chair as I walked. I sat done and propped my feet up on the railing.

_So today, Charlie dragged us to some town birthday party or something. It wasn't bad, I danced a little but then Charlie made us go home._

I stopped writing and grabbed my notebook and started working on dancing plans. "BELLA" I looked down over the edge and saw creeper, aka mike, standing in the yard.

"Get out of here creeper before I call my dad" he looked at me with sad eyes "oh, Bella, you know you don't mean that" "Get out" I screamed back, well not really screamed, didn't' want to wake up extra people and cause a problem.

"Creeper! Leave my girlfriend alone" I looked over and saw Edward standing on his balcony, Creeper looked up at us, but walked away, I mouthed thank you, Edward nodded and I went back inside. Laid down and fell asleep. I had another weird dream that night. I was in a dance studio surrounded by children. I was teaching them how to dance, when Edward walked in, "Bella, Jamie wants you" he said and left. Who was Jamie, I told the kids to wait and walked out into the front room, Edward was holding a small child that couldn't be any older than three. "mommy" she said running over to me. I picked her up and she kissed my cheek. "can we have McDonalds mommy, Daddy said we could" Edward laughed and then I woke up. Talk about a weird dream.

I walked downstairs and ate some blue berry waffles when Alice came downstairs brushing out her wet hair.

"Hey Alice, what was that job we said we were gonna have when we got older." I asked.

"Bella, we were going to open up our own dance studio, teach kids dances, have big performances every year. Don't you remember. That was always our dream" "yea" I nodded and went back to my waffles, then got dresses in shorts and a tank top. After I filled my water bottle I walked outside, everyone was there. "Ready??" they nodded and we started doing our daily morning run.

……………………………….................................[:........................................................................................

"Come on Emmett be a man." Alice poked him in the side. "but this is hard, and it hurts my legs." Today we started working them more on stretching and teaching them more complicated moves. "hey, your lucky we don't have you tap dancing or a ballet. Those dancing styles have much harder moves. If you don't do this we'll go back to working flexibility." I said restarting the music, he stopped complaining. Rose looked over at me "Actually Alice do you think you can handle the boys, I want to work on flexibility a little bit" rose said looking at me. Alice nodded me and Rose moved over to the far side of the studio and worked on flexibility.

"Alright guys. You have a twenty minute break. You've worked hard." Alice said. They all cheered and ran up the steps. I went up and got some lunch. I was standing in the kitchen.

"Bella, can I talk to you" I looked up from making my sandwich, Edward was standing in the doorway. "yea sure, and hey thanks for last night. Creeper is really annoying."

"no problem." he looked down at my sandwich, "did you just put ketchup and miracle whip on that" I nodded "what its really good' I said taking a bite, then choked a little because I put more in my mouth then I could eat. Edward laughed, "your really funny. I wish we never stopped being friends" he said walking over "me to" I whispered, next thing I knew his lips were on mine and we was kissing. He pulled away and whispered "I never stopped liking you though"

**So here is your update. Your present to us can be a nice review, and hey. Since Halloween is coming up, I'd like to know what yins are dressing up as. I'm being a ladybug and Ally is a bee.**

**okay, i know we've been telling you that we've been writing another story, bu you haven't heard any more than that. so i'll give you a description for now. i do have the first some. 6 i think, chapters wrote  
Bella=20 Joey=4 Bella=mommy joey=daughter, bella=moved from forks to pheniox when she was fourteen joey=never been to forks. when moved to forks joey meets autn alice and uncle jazz, who she is really close to, alice is also her kindergarden teacher. bella heres alot about her music teacher mr. cullen. then al;ter she finds out mr. cullen was her, Bella's, best friend. Edward=not joey's dada**

**Until next time,  
****Ashley and Ally**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Yins, I know, its been forever! I'm so sorry for that. But we're back. Merry Holidays everyone.**

**Hey person who recently reviewed saying they want to finish this story in their own way, go ahead, but, just saying this story is not done yet.**

"Bella, Edward. No kissing in the kitchen" Emmett yelled, naturally being me I blushed, Edward turned and yelled back, "We're not. How many times do I have to tell you before it gets through your thick head that we are not dating?" He left me sitting there. Why was he so confusing.

"Bella, can you show me what you have planned for the dance" Alice asked from the door way. I nodded and followed her down the steps, "okay, so this is what we start with, you'll be over here with Rosalie, the guys, Emmett and Edward will be over there, I'll start on this side, Jasper the other……." I started explained, and she followed the steps as I showed them to her.

"Hey girls, Cranky pants wants to know if he can leave for a little bit," Rosalie was at the top of the steps. "No they can't leave, today I wanna start teaching them the dance." she nodded and left. A few seconds later she was back, "Bella, Cranky pants wants to talk to you."

I sighed and went upstairs, Jasper and Emmett followed Rosalie downstairs.

"Why can't I leave?" he asked as I walked in the room. "Well it could have something to do with the fact that we're working right now. And we have limited time, and what do you want to leave for anyway?"

"Well maybe its because I have other friends who never get to see me anymore. Or maybe I want to go talk to my dad, maybe I want to go anywhere other than here."

"Well if you didn't cause so much trouble, you wouldn't be here."

"Oh and what about you, miss goody good. You think your so perfect because you've won some dance competition"

"you think I think I'm perfect."

"oh I don't think you think your perfect. I know you think your perfect."

"oh yes, I'm perfect, that's why most people in school ignore me. That's how I ended up with my mom living in Arizona with her new husband. But what about you, does that make you king of all the perfect people."

"me the king of perfect people, you must be insane if you think I'm perfect,"

"same to you, you must be insane to think I'm perfect."

"I'M LEAVING"

"NO YOUR NOT"

"you know what your not just self-centered, your also controlling and annoying." and with that he walked out the front door, me being me, I ran upstairs and cried.

EDWARD'S POV

Stupid girl, all I want to do is go out and do something nice for them, like get them some real food, or just something and she freaks out about me. To think I actually liked her, ugghhh, right now, I hate her. I need to calm down. Getting in my car I drove up to Port Angeles (I hope I spelled that right) and went into the music store they had, it sold things from old record players, instruments, new cd releases, basically stuff like that.

"Hey Cullen" great just the person I wanted to talk to, Newton, "What"

"I wanna talk to you about your girlfriend"

"What girlfriend"

"Bella"

"She's not my girlfriend"

"but the other night-"

"the other night nothing, I just said that because she didn't want to talk to anyone"

"So she's not your girlfriend"

"no"

"So I still have a chance with her"

"yes Mike, I can promise if you ask her out she'll say yes"

I decided to leave after that, going out to my car, I got in and slammed the door shut, because of that, the glove box fell open and something fell out. I picked it up and looked at it, it was a heart shaped necklace mom gave me when she heard I was in the dancing on Bella's team. But it wasn't a necklace, it was a little locket. On the inside was a picture of me and Bella as Babies, we were both sleeping and it looked like we were holding hands, around the edge it read 'I will always love you.' After staring at the picture for a while I thought backs to a lot of memories from when we were kids, one of them was when we were five we were getting ready to leave for a wedding, I don't remember whose, but we were sitting there and Bella's mom said she was gonna marry some one someday. She shook her head, nuh uh, I don't wanna marry some one. For some reason I walked over and said I will marry you Bella, she looked at me and said okay. Our moms laughed and set us off the car.

No, I changed my mind, I didn't want mike to ask her out. When I got back, Alice and Rosalie wouldn't let em in, they said I upset her and she wouldn't talk to anyone. When I went over to my house, Emmett and jasper walked up, "Way to go man, you broke your girls heart." Emmett said.

"but I didn't want to"

"Whatever man" they walked, I shook my head and went to the kitchen, mum was standing there. "Edward, I got a call from Alice and Rosalie, they said you yelled at Bella and made her cry. And now she won't talk to anyone. And I know I raised you better than that. Would you like to explain why you did it"

"I didn't mean to make her cry, I didn't even know I made her cry."

"Edward"

"I'll talk to her tomorrow during school" and with that I went upstairs. This was just perfect, everyone was mad at me.

**Okay, I know before I said their mom died, but that just wouldn't work with this story line. I'm sorry for any confusion about it. But their mom is Alive married and has a son, Jacob.**

**Until next time, **

**Ashley and Ally**


	22. Chapter 22

**Anyone ready to complain about us not updating in forever better shut up, becasue i am ready to kill this computer, i've lost what i've written twice. So if you want updates your gonna wait. Maybe when we get a new computer updates will come faster bbut until then just do me a favor and shut up.**

Bella's POV

Sitting here, crying in my room, it was just stupid, exspecially what i was crying over. I got up and looked for a distraction, the desk, it needed cleaned off, I took all alice's make up and put it one my bed, I'd give it to her later. The i took all the old or unimportant papers and threw them away. But that pretty much cleaned the desk off so I grabbed my notebook, sat down in front of my bed and started writing.

I wrote about everything that had happened, starting with me starting dance, then losing my best friend causing me to become closer to my sisters, then my parents split up, then it continued with us starting dance competitions, then me getting asked out by my ex-best friend, then finding out it was some type of bet thing between him and his friends. I wrote about everything that happened up until now. By the time i finished writing i had about 200 pages and it was 3:30 in the morning, i started writing at 7. I put my notebook downa nd crawled in bed.

i_ had the dream again, i was in a dance studio surrounded by about 12 little girls in pink leotards and tights. "Ms. Bella" they were saying, Rosalie walked in the door, "Here Bella, i got these ready for this class and your next one." they were papers saying the prices for the girls costumes. Some parents were arriving, "here girls,, come get these. make sure they get to your mommies" i passed them out to each of the girls._

_A little girl with dark brown eyes and that red brown hair ran over to me, "mommy, daddy told me i couldn't have anymore cookies." she complained. I picked her up, Edward walked over, the little girl stuck her tonuge out at him. "Hey tattle tale, you can't have any or you wan't eat dinner."_

I woke up right there, talk about a weird dream. I looked at the clock, it was 9. so i got out bed and got dressed. I went downstairs and there was a note on the fridge, 'Bella, i went to wake this morning, but you didn't look to healthy, so i let you sleep. Stay home from school, you had a fever this morning, Dad'

It was monday, i went over to the fridge, my tummy felt funny, I figured it was becasue i was hungry. But as soon i opened the door, a wave of sickness fell over me, i ran to the bathroom and threw up whatever i had in my tummy. After that i curled up on the bathroom floor and fell asleep.

I woke up around 2. They'd be home soon, i got up and brushed my teeth, got some water and a bucket, then went and layed down in bed. At almost 3, Alice and rosalie came in, "Bella, you don't look good. you want some medicine?" Alice asked, i shook my head. Rosalie walked over, "Cranky pants asked me to give this to you" i nodded and took the paper, once they left, i threw the paper on the floor then went back to sleep. Some one woke me up a l;ittle later. emmett was standing above me. "Hey little sis, you feeling better?" i shook my head no. "Oh well edward wants to know if you got the note from him" i nodded, "i didn't read it yet though." i sat up some then leaned over grabbed the paper off the floor

_'Bella,  
Alice and Rosalie told me that you were sick, which i'm sorry about. I was also told how you locked yourself in the room, crying, and wouldn't talk to anyone. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that yesterday, I guess you were kinda right, dancing is a big part of you and i understand you want to win this competition. I"m very Sorry, please forgive me, and i have one last question, but i'll wait and ask you that later in person.  
-a very sorry Edward_

i set the note down, Emmett looked at me "oh and he asked me to give you this." He pulled out another paper and handed it to me.

_Bella,  
do you forgive me? circle one  
Yes or No  
-edward._

i took a pencil and wrote down on the side, _'i guess i forgive you...._' i handed Emmett back the paper, "I'll see you later little sis" he gave a hug, and then left. I went back to sleep.

**......i have no comments.**

**Until next time,  
****Ashley and Ally**


	23. Chapter 23

**hey guys, i've beent hinking this up, and I think this Chapter has turned out quite nicely. :)**

"BElla, are you feelling better today?" Alice asked, she was sitting on the edge of my bed. I shook my head, which was a big mistake because it shot pain through out me, and made me really dizzy.

"oh okay, I'll tell dad. You get better, okay? We really need you, and don't worry, we'll bring your homework to you" she said as she left. I rolled over and stared at the wall. I felt horrible, and i couldn't figure out why. I usually never get sick. I always seem to avoid it, but now, how did I end up sick. It all just made me more confused, i pulled the blanket up to my shoulders and fixed the icepac on the back of my neck, then fell asleep.

My nap was nowhere like I wanted it to be, I only woke up every two hours to violently throw up. "hey" some one was at the door, I didn't have the energy to look and see who it was. "Bella," it was dad "I came home early, and I called Dr. Cullen, He'll be over soon." I looked up at him, "why?"  
"Because, you never get sick, and now you've been sick for two days. I'm just worried about you. Now do you want anything?" he asked standing back up. I shook my head, again a bad idea.  
"Alright, I'll be just downstairs if you need me." He said then walked out the door. I went back to sleep, only to be woken up a few hours later by some one.  
"Bella, honey, Wake up. Dr. Cullen is here." it was dad again. I slowly sat up as Dr. Cullen walked in the room, dad got up and left  
Alright Bella, let's see, you've been sick for two days now and you rarley ever get sick. Your tired, you have a fever, and yu keep switching from beening hot to being cold, am I correct." I slowly nodded. "Alright, well, I have a question. Is there any chance you could be pregnant?"  
My eyes widdened and I thinked I screamed no.  
"Are you completley sure" I nodded again. "Alright then. I trust your word." After what was like a regular check up, just in my house he announced, "well its just the flu, take this and you'll be fine. but I don't want you back in school until you gone a day without a fever with no medicine" I nodded, ready to go back to sleep. "oh and no dancing" he added right before he left. I almost laughed, but I didn't have the energy, i ended up back asleep.

"Bella, gosh, dad told us what Dr. cullen said, thank gosh its only the flu. We thought you had some serious desiese!" Alice yelled, both of them started bouncing on my bed, I cringed then threw up in my bucket. After rinsing my muth with water I sat back up, the two were sitting there with disusted faces. "Sorry" they mumbled.

WE sat in silence for a few minutes then Rosalie burst out saying, "oh, I forgot, We got tired of people telling us to tell you to get better, so we made a card, and a bunch of people signed it, here" she handed it to me. I opened it and in big letters it said 'GET BETTER BELLA!!' then all around it were different signatures from people in our grade and some in other grades, all of them saying get better, or get well soon, stuff along that line. I smiled and set the card on the table.

They let me to my peace and get some sleep after a while, but soon Emmett came in the door, "Hey, I'm the messenger boy again today. Eddie sent me over here to give this to you." he handed me a peice of paper.

_Bella,  
I heard about you being sick, I'm very sorry about that. I didn't want to sign Alice and Rosalie's silly card, so I made this, That way I couldn't get laughed at for what I'm about to say.  
But as I wrote this, I thought it would be weird writing it all down. So I was hopping you would agree to go out with me as soon as your better so I can tell you.  
- get well soon, Edward._

I looked up at Emmet, he just stood there, waiting for me to write something back, well, that's what I'm guessing, he was more looking around my room at the pictures I have on the walls. I grabbed a pen off the table and quickly wrote back '_okay, as soon as I get better, because you really have me confused. :) -Bella_

"Get Better belly, I need my favorite little sister in school. Its not the same without you" he ruffled my hair, then walked out the dooor after I handed the paper back. Rosalie came in not long later, "hey Dad is ordering pizza, you want any?" I thought about it, I was hungry, but I was still throwing up, if I ate anything, it would come right back up in a few minutes. "no." she nodded and went back downstairs. I went back to sleep.

Three days later I was finally ready to go back to school, but it was a weekend, so I had to wait till monday. "Alright Bella, here's your work, get it in by the end of this week." My teacher handed me the stack of papers and list of assignments. I nodded and went back to my seat, when who should show up, the creeper.

"Bella your back. I was worried about you" Mike said. I tried to be nice, "thanks Mike, but I'm fine now, you can go sit down now." he frowned, but thankfully went back to his seat.

by the time lunch rolled around i had so much work to do, I had no clue how I was gonna get it down by the end of this week. I was late coming into lunch, so when I got to the table, everyone was already there. I sat down next to Alice and Rosalie. "Hey, what are we talking about?"

"We are talking about the dance next week. Bella, we have to go, it would be so much fun" Alice said, her high pitch voice ringing with joy. We laughed, she was like a five year old that was just told they were going to disney world.

"Maybe, guys we have alot of work to do. and I have alot to make up, i don't know how we are gonna get in all the practice, plus get my work done." She frowned. "oh but Bella, we can help you with the work, and you can tell us what you have planned and we can teach it to the guys, oh please Bella, we really want to go to the dance" her and Rosalie both gave me the puppy face. i tried looking away, but they made the pouty noises. "okay, fine, we'll go" "YAY!!!" they squeled, people at nearby tables stared.

they went on talking about dresses, I pulled out some paper and got started on the work. But I was having a hard time, its much easier having a teacher explain it, I had no clue what I was doing.

"Here, let me help" Edward sat down beside me, and moved my book over so he could see it batter. "okay which problem are you on??'

"number 4, I have no idea what I'm doing." I said truthfully, he took my paper. "well, you did these wrong, get a new paper." I got a new paper out and wrote my name across the top.

--------------------------------------------- E & B ----------------------------------------------------

The rest of lunch he explained what I was doing wrong, and helped me finish the paper, then he agreed to help me with the rest of my work after school today, as long as he didn't have to practice the dance. Let's say I didn't tell the girls about this, they probably wouldn't be happy, but oh well, they can go find some dresses for the dance.

"Hello, what are you doing here, the girls told me you weren't having practice today." I heard Charlie say as I walked out of the bathroom. I forgot to tell him he was coming over to help with my homework.

"Dad, he's gonna help me with my homework. I'm really stuck with it." I came down the stairs. Charlie stared at me with confusion. "Why didn't you have one of your sisters help you?" "Dad, imagine if they helped me, we would end up in a big fight like last time." he nodded, they went and sat in the living room. "Stay downstairs kids" he said. I grabbed my bag a went into the kitchen with Edward following behind me. At about 6:30 we finished good amount of work and i started making something to eat.

"So Bella, how about we go out this wekend. You promised" he smiled that sweet smile, I nodded and pulled out three plates. "Alright, you staying for dinner" he nodded. "dad, food's done." I made some macaroni and cheese, not really wanting to make anything else. Charlie walked in. "So, you kids are going out this weekend??"

**Dun Dun Dun, daddy was listening.**

**Until next time,  
****Ashley and Ally**


End file.
